My Darling Sally
by loverslight
Summary: Jack goes back to his original hometown to find another man in the arms of his human women but is there more to it then that and what is oogie up to this time find out on MY DARLING SALLY!
1. Chapter 1

It was night like any other, the moon was full and the clouds slowly glided in front of the moon and all the citizens of Halloween town all arrived at the city hall as Jack was about to discuss the plans for next Halloween. The crowd took there seats, the Mayor walked up to the huge light on the second floor, flashing the lights on the curtains. They opened as Jack stood on the podium in the center of the stage. Jack said "Ladies and Gentlemen Ghouls and Witches of all ages, I have brought you here to explain the plans for our next Halloween, any ideas?"

"How about the witches that have bats come out from under children s beds?"

"Nice idea, but not what I was thinking about...I was thinking about a theme park, but not just any theme park, it will be a theme park that will lead you into the deepest, darkest parts of your dreams muwhahaha!" he laughed evily as he looked at the frightened expressions of the crowds faces. "Great idea Jack, ok everyone lets begin!" announced the Mayor. The curtains closed as they cheered to there king. "(Sigh) they still don't understand oh well...tomorrow will be different, oh I better go see Vanese she will be worried" then right when Sally was going to talk to Jack (her crush) Jack pushed the button on his bat bow, teleporting them to his hometown. (The hometown he lived in before he died). When they got to his hometown, Sally saw that she was with Jack soon after running behind a tree.

It was dark outside and all the lights in the house were off except for Vanese's house. Jack approached her house, but before he did he saw a boy of eighteen years old. He came up to her door soon after Vanese answered the door, She was wearing a shirt that showed her stomach and jean w/ a belt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They walked inside her house. Jack put out his arm and said, "Vanese...why?" he looked at the ground. He began to walk away with his head limp. "Poor Jack..." said Sally as she was watching him with sadness. The next morning it was a bright sunny morning not a cloud in sight. Jack stretched his arms and yawned, he got up off the ground and walked to Vanese's house, Sally was up as well and therefore followed him. She once again hid behind a tree, Jack walked up to her house and rang the door bell "Ding dong!" "Coming" he heard a voice, it was Vanese. "Jack! Your back!" she throw her arms around his skeleton neck, with a smile.

He grabbed her arms and removed them from him, he sadly looked at the ground. "What is wrong?" asked Vanese.

"Vanese do you love me?"

"Of course why?"

"Then why were you with that other man?"

"Well..." she replied.

"I am sorry Vanese, but it is over, you hurt me and now I can't be with you... besides I have also found someone else" he began to walk away.

"Jack wait! I am sorry...please don't go...it's just your dead and I am alive" he was about to leave when Sally ran out from the tree.

"Wait Jack!"

"Sally?!" He reached out his arms to grab her around her waist.

"Ok lets go, goodbye world for I am Jack the pumpkin king!" he smiled evilly, teleporting back to Halloween town. Vanese stood there as she had tears run down her face, as she watched her old love Jack the pumpkin king leave. "Jack...come back...please" she cried kneeling to the ground. When they got back to Halloween town, he turned and looked at Sally as he was holding her hands, Sally blushed as she looked at him holding her hands. "Sally, did you see all that?"

"Yes...Jack sorry about her..." she said looking at the ground.

"It's ok Sally don't worry I'll be ok, because my heart stopped beating long ago..." he turned away, letting go Sally's hands, his head limp, he walked back to Halloween town in sadness.

Later that day Sally was trying to find away to leave without Doctor Frinkenstien seeing her leave, she slowly creeped out the front door without him knowing. When she got outside she went to the pumpkin patch, where she saw Jack standing on top of Spiral hill as the moon glowed around him, Sally went behind a tombstone that read (RIP) and watched Jack. Jack sat down on Spiral hill and said, "Vanese why? Why did you hurt me? I remember the day we met just like it was yesterday, I was a boy of sixteen years, I was at my locker and I turned to see you as you glowed walking down the hall and I watched you pass me. You held books in your arms, you looked back at me with a smile. I waved and when I thought it couldn't get any better after school I saw you again, when I was singing my melody she said, "You sing beautifully!" she blushed. "Hey want to go out with me? But first you must sing me a melody" she smiled as she grabbed my hand. "Alright this for you...My darling Vanese, If you don't mind I like you to be by my side, were we can gaze into the sky, and sit together now and forever, for it is plane as you can see we are meant to be." Sang Jack. She smiled as she felt her heart beat. He went back to reality "But that was a long time ago...and now my heart is not beating, but I am seeing the emptiness in my heart" Jack sang depressed, he got up and left.

"Poor Jack...Maybe I can help find this other girl he likes, also find out why that other girl cheated on him?" she said as she ran back home. Meanwhile at Oogies place, Oogie was speaking to lock, shock and barrel. "Yes, yes the plan is work perfectly, now get ready for plan B, now go and make sure Jack follows ha ha ha" laughed Oogie evilly for his plan was about to unfold as Lock, Shock and Barrel left to began plan B. Meanwhile Sally went to her place to ask Doctor Frinkenstien if he new who the girl Jack liked was? She walked into the lab. "Doctor, may I ask you something?" she asked as she blushed.

"Who is the girl Jack liked?"

"The girl Jack likes? Why concerned?"

"Well...it's just I want to make him feel better..." she looked at the concrete ground. "Oh well, Sally I really don't know? Now I must get back to work and you should be worrying less about love" he replied, then turned his wheel chair and went back to his work. "Yes Doctor..." and she left. Soon after Sally left, Lock, shock and Barrel walked into the lab.

"Doctor do you have a human potion?"

"Why yes I do, but what for?"

"Just give it to us now!" they pulled out a potion to put him asleep as they stole the potion, exiting the lab and went back to Oogie's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Sally was heading for Jack's place to borrow his bat bow, so she can find out why that other girl cheated him? She walked into his house quietly as Jack was sleeping. She opened the door to his room to see him laying there so peacefully, she walked over to his side of the bed, he had his arms around his chest (like a vampire) she thought, "He is so handsome" she saw the bat bow. She began to reach for his bow when he turned around and said in his sleep, "Who are you? Have I met you before?" she stopped only for a moment then she took his bow and out the doors. She then ran to a big building that said, "Property of Vincent the reaper, and it will be seeing you soon." She walked up to the door, she saw a fireplace in the center of the room, with ember blue flames. Who sat in the chair was Vincent she walked up to him and said, "Vincent may I ask a favor?"

"Sure doll face! What can I do for you?" she frowned.

"I need you to send me to the human world once more?"

"Can do" he pulled out his scythe and took the bow from Sally, he shot it, making it glow.

"Here you go now be back at 12:00 midnight or you will turn into a human!" replied the reaper.

"A human!"

"Yes so hurry and go!" she went running out the door, when she got outside she bumped into Jack, she fell to the ground with a clump.

"Sally sorry, I didn't see you coming? Hey have you seen my bat bow? Also if you have time I need to speak to you!"

"Sorry Jack really busy, but I will talk to you when I get back." and she ran off hiding the bat bow. Jack looked at her suspiciously as she ran off. Jack walked to Vincent's house walking inside and said, "Hey do you know where Sally was going?"

"No, but she has you bat bow and asked me to give her more time on the bow"

"Really well maybe I should follow her?" and he left.

"The plan is working perfectly, Oogie!" said Vincent talking into the ember flames.

"Good my plan is working perfectly!" laughed Oogie.

Meanwhile Sally made it to the pumpkin patch and was going to push the button, but Jack made it on time and was sent with her. He quickly hid, but what they didn't know was Vincent followed them. Sally was about to ring the bell of Vanese's house, but saw some one coming she hid and watched. The boy from before came he rang the bell "Ding dong" she responded. "Oh it's you listen I don't love you like Jack!"

"Sure you do! Now kiss me or else, I will get rid of Jack!"

"What! No please!" she kissed him.

"Now please don't hurt him, tell Oogie that I will do whatever he wants just don't hurt Jack!"

"Fine, I will" and he left. Jack finally found Sally behind a tree. He thought "What is she doing?" he stood there and just watched, Sally moved, she knocked on the door, Her mom answered, but she screamed fainting. "What is it mom?" and she saw Sally.

"Who are you?" asked Vanese.

"I am sorry, about her, my name is Sally, I am a friend of Jacks, may I talk to you?" she looked at the ground and frowned "Please come in take a set" Sally walked in and sat on the couch. "Ok now why did you hurt Jack?" She frowned and said, "It all started a few days ago...I was waiting for Jack, then out of no where there was this guy who came and looked just like Jack"

"Someone who looked like Jack?"

"Yeah! Except for the reaper costume I thought he was just trying to be his old scary self, but he was with someone else, it was a green guy, looked like a green blanket, I ran up to the reaper and hugged him and I said, "Jack I missed you so!" he replied to me.

"I missed you to girl!" and he grabbed me, I struggled to get away, but they stopped me from screaming and said, "If you don't do as we say I will kill Jack, so I agreed for his sake, the hurting him was there idea."

"Oh! Well I will help Jack out!" she got up, but before she left Vanese said, "You know I bet you are the girl, Jack likes!..." she smiled.

"Don't worry I will!" and she left. She walked out the door and was going to go back, she saw Jack. "Sally, what are doing here?"

"I...I was trying to make you feel better Jack" she looked at the ground and blushed.

"Thanks, but you did have to Sally... hey lets go back together." he grabbed her around her waist and said, "Hold on tight!" he pushed the button and they teleported back to the pumpkin patch. When they left the boy came back, once again knocking on the Vanese's door and when she came to answer it, he put her to sleep with a sleeping potion he grabbed her and took her to Oogies where they tied her up. "Now lets get Sally"

Meanwhile Sally and Jack made it back to the pumpkin patch "Thank you for your help again" they started moving closer, then out of nowhere a big claw from a flying pumpkin Halloween machine it grabbed Sally flying off "Help! Jack!"

"Sally!" he dashed to reach her, save her almost grabbing ahold of her hand, but was stopped by the edge of spiral hill.

"Ha ha...goodbye Jack!" said a dark voice, he stopped for a minute and knew he couldn't out run it. Will Jack get Vanese and Sally back find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jack to Rescue and Human or not?

Jack stood and looked as Sally floated off. "Sally! Don't worry I will come for you!" he stood atop Spiral Hill catching his breath (if he had any lol) Vincent came up to him and said, "You better go and check Vanese, by the way be back before 12:00 midnight or else you will turn into a human!"

"A human! alright then" he pushed the button on his bat bow and went to his hometown.

"Goodbye Jack!" he smiled evilly with a twisted smile, he once again talked into his scythe, "There the job is done and now Jack will become human!" he laughed in revenge. Meanwhile Jack made it to his hometown, he ran to Vanese's house and knocked on the door, her mom answered the door, she screamed, Jack put out his arms waving them back and forth he said, "Wait it is Jack!"

"Jack! It can't be he died" she said adjusting her glasses.

"Well I am dead" he said putting his hand on his head rubbing it.

"Jack! It has to be you! You where the skeletal looking man that came to my house, except for that one girl"

"Who Sally? Yeah but no time to explain! Where is Vanese?!"

"I don't know I haven't seen her, figured she was with that guy, she is always with!" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh no! Sally and now Vanese, it could be only one person who could of taken revenge upon me! Oogie Boogie!I I must go and save them" he put his hand up and was going to push the button on his bat bow, but it didn't work, he hit it several more times, but it wouldn't work, he signed he turned around and said, "Hey do you know where I can find a scientist?"

"Yes up on that creepy hill, no one goes up there because those who do never come back alive"

"Perfect! But I don't have much time, it is already 11:00" so Jack ran for the house on the hill.

Meanwhile Oogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel were getting ready to proceed with the plan Oogie said, "OK kids when the clock hits 11:30 we will go back to Jack hometown and wait for Jack, well at least until he is human ha ha ha" laughed Oogie. "You wait! He will stop you!" yelled Sally.

"Please, I am so afraid doll face! He won't be any harm to me when he is human!" he laughed.

Jack ran to the scientist house, that lightning struck behind and dark clouds roamed. He rang the bell to door that had a ring of halloween theme song. Jack looked confused "Yes, yes! Who is it!" said a young scientist with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a lab coat, holding a green vial and one hand holding the door with the other. "Excuse me I..."

"Wow! You are a living skeleton please come in!" he walked in.

"Now before you say anything were do you live?" she said analyzing him with a magnifying glass.

"Uh...sorry as the king I..."

"Oh your a king! How fabulous!" she said circling him with a magnifying glass.

"Listen!" he yelled as fire appeared from the ground and a red light showed over his face and snake came from his eyes, she feel to the ground in fright. "Now you listen to me!I I need you to make me a potion that will send me back to my home!"

"...A potion back home you say? Ok, but it would take me days..." he looked back at the town

"Then I better wait for a miracle" he frowned.

"Help!" yelled Sally and Vanese, he looked out the window of the laboratory to see him in the town square.

"Well no time!I I am coming guys!" and ran out the door to save his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Plan C and Human Jack!

He ran down to the town and saw Oogie, Vincent, Sally and Vanese. "What! Vincent your behind this! But why?"

"Because Jack! You took my old job! When it was the day to kill you, I could tell that you would be king, for you were the scarest human on Earth. You were great! But I had to do my job and whoever is on the list I kill. So I did, so now Jack! The pumpkin king, you will be human and then we will kill you and then burn your body so you will not be in Halloween town anymore. To make this plan work we will make you human! So say goodbye to the dead!" said Vincent.

"Human! That is what I want, but I will beat you two first!"

"Ok then Jack bring it on!" Jack attacked running at Oogie and Vincent.

"Take this!" he said as Zombies came out from the ground grabbing ahold of Oogie and Vincents legs, pulling them under ground, They tried to get away, but Jack send Jack-o-lanterns to circle them. "No!" they yelled in defeat, as they were being sucked down underground. Jack quickly ran over to Sally and Vanese quickly before they were sucked into the black hole in the ground. Jack grabbed there ropes and pulled them both up. When they got to the ground the hole shut, Jack untied them setting them free. "Thanks Jack!" said Vanese as she wrapped her arms around his skeleton neck.

"Yeah No problem Vanese, but I just..." then all of a sudden Jack fell to his knees holding his heart.

"Jack are you ok?!"

"No! What time is it?"

"It is 12:00" said Vanese.

"Oh no!...ahh" he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Jack! Please don't leave me again I am sorry!" she cried as Jack closed his eyes breathed hard, His breath stopping, she laid her head on his chest as she cried. Tears ran down her face in sadness. Sally stood there "Why aren't you sad! Can't you see he is gone!" she cried.

"He is not gone...he is..he is..." and Jack sat up breathing hard, his skin was peach, he had blood and he was alive!

"He is human..." replied Sally.

"Oh Jack!" she cried with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sally then walked off, Jack saw her go and frowned.

"Jack whats wrong?" and she saw Sally.

"Jack go with her..."

"What! But why?" he said in shock.

"I can see you like her and you were here once and now it is time for her, I had my chance, I love you, but I want you to be happy" she kissed him.

"Now go Jack! Go to her" he smiled.

"Thanks I will never forget you and don't worry, I will still come and see you" and so Jack ran off after Sally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Jack is Normal and Terror theme park.**

Sally ran to the cemetery of that town sitting down by a tombstone, but not just any tombstone it was Jacks! "Oh Jack...I love you, but I fear we will never be together now...I am sad though I can't cry." she put her hand on his tombstone stroking it, she stopped and closed her eyes in sadness.

"Sally!...Sally! Wait!..." he yelled as he was running up to her.

"Sally...what's wrong?" he said as he stood behind her.

"It's just your alive now and you can be with Vanese..." she looked at the ground frowning.

"Well...you know this place is alot like the place we first met remember? I was in the pumpkin patch and you walked to me and we talked you made me happy" he smiled, she turned around with a smile, "I did?"

"Of course I was so sad until you made me happy!"

"Now come on Sally let's get back home" he said as he held out his hand. She nod putting her hand in his as they walked off together. While they were walking Sally said,

"You know Jack, you will have to die again, are you sure you want to leave Vanese, I mean that is what you wanted right?" Jack looked at the ground.

"Well..."

 _"He is not so sure of himself."_ thought Sally. When they got to town, Vanese, Sally and Jack walked to the scientist house, rang on the bell and the scientist answered the door. "Who is it!? Oh Jack it is you! Well come in" they walked into the house(now the house is hug like a mansion ok). "Excuse me Ms,but..." exclaims Sally looking confused.

"Oh just call me Virgina"

"Do you think that you can make me a death potion?" asked Jack.

"Sure, but it will take at least three days or a week!"

"A week! but what am I going to do until then?" he scratched his head.

"Oh well" and they began to walk back to town, when they got into town Vanese asked, "So Jack what do you want to do?"

"Well I would like to see my parents" he said as they walked into the center of town, sun was about to rise, when Jack said, "Oh no! I can't let people see me or you Sally, so maybe we should get a jacket or something to hide us?"

"Quick over here we can get some costumes over here!" and she pointed to a little store that said, "Costumes of door lock"

"Great idea! Lets go" they went inside to get a costume and Jack picked a reaper costume and Sally had a Vampire lady costume, they bought it and left.

"Ok now lets go to my parents house!"

"But Jack does that seem like a bad idea?" said Vanese.

"Of course why?"

"Well because you have been dead for two years, what will they think when they see you alive!" Jack stopped, he looked at the ground.

"But Jack what will people think if your own parents don't know you are alive!" explained Sally. "Well your right too, but you are right the most Sally! Lets go" they began to walk to his house when they got to his house, they knocked on the door and Jacks mom answered, "Oh my! Is it my time to go already!" she cried holding her hand over her heart.

"No mom!"

"Mom? I am not your mommy!" cried the old women.

"Exactly you are." Jack then took off his hood and his mother saw his face.

"Jack! My little boy!" she ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Mom, please, I have to use these bones you know" he complained being hugged to death.

"Oh I missed you so much, and who are these girls?"

"Mom(sigh) can I come in?"

"Well of course, come on in" they walked in closing the door behind them.

"Now I can tell you where I was and who they are? First this is Vanese and Sally and second of all I was in Halloween town"

"Well how did you get here? and how are alive?"

"Well I got here, by this " and he held up his bat bow.

"This is how I got here and this is how I became human, see I was suppose to go back to Halloween town before midnight, but I had to save my friends and I did, but now I am human for a while..." replied Jack.

"For a while? What do you mean?"

"Well...girls can you two go outside please?"

"Sure" and they walked outside.

"Well I hate to say this mom, but I have to go away again, but I will still visit you"

"But why?"

"Because there is someone in Halloween town that needs me and I need her and it is...Sally, I love her, but I just can't tell her yet, she may not be the most beautiful, but she was always there for me"

"Well that is your choice then good luck and come back and see me!"

"I will! Love you mom" and he walked out the door waving goodbye.

"Come on guys I have so many other things to do" and they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Who to Love? Vanese or Sally?**

Jack, Sally and Vanese went to the meadow at the end of town, Vanese thought, _"I have to get him to like me!"_ so she ran up to Jack and wrapped her arms around his around his neck, hugging it, Jack just looked at her, Jack just took her arms from him and began to walk off. Sally saw a flower and she took it beginning to pick it. When they, stopped Sally went to sit in front of a tree, she once again began to pick it again then Vanese grabbed Jacks arm and pulled him into the flowers, they fell right beside each other Vanese laughed and then said, "You know Jack it has been a while since we kissed" she said getting closed to him, he started to crawl backwards, she put out her lips getting closer, closing her eyes. "Well...well" he panicked to try to get away.  
"Jack!...Jack where are you?" yelled Sally.  
"Sally!" he got up and ran up to Sally, Vanese Falling on her face into the flowers.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Well I had a vision...I was about you and fire around you! Jack I think something bad is going to happen?" cried Sally.  
"What could possibly happen?" he said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Well Jack you are alive now, maybe someone will try and kill you! I hope my prediction is not right..."  
"Sally..." he said placing his human hand under her dead chin. "There is something I need to tell you,...If I may die..." he blushed.  
"I...I"  
"Yes!...Yes!" she said getting closer holding Jacks hands. Vanese came and stopped them.  
"Hey Jack you like spooky places right?"  
"Right?"

"Good! then do I have the place for you! But she can't go, because it is a secret ok?" replied Vanese.  
"Ok" and so she grabbed his hand and ran off, but Sally didn't stay for she knew her prediction would happen, Sally called Vanese and she came.

"Give me a second Jack" she ran to Sally.  
"Yeah...?"  
"May I see your hand?"

"Alright" and she put her hand out, Sally grabbed it to see another vision, she saw Jack and Vanese in front of a pool of lava and Vanese pushed him into it. The vision ended. "Hey can I have my hand back?" she said in a bitchy way.  
"Stop! You can't go near Jack! I won't let you" cried Sally holding on to her arm.  
"Let go!" yelled Vanese, in an attempt to escape. "Vanese! Where are you!?"  
"Coming!" she yelled pulling her arm away from Sally, She then waited a minute then said,  
"I must help Jack!" and she ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 My Vision is True and Oogie Boogie attacks!

When Jack and Vanese got to the spooky spot, there was tombstones, pumpkins and a big lava pit in the middle, it was full moon the clouds roamed over the moon. "Vanese, this place looks great! You are to kind to me" and Vanese was about to kiss him, leaning in to do so. When he said, "But...I love Sally and when I think it is time she will be my queen" Jack turned around and looked down. "So you don't love me?"

"Sorry...no" then right when she was going to push him into the lava Sally yelled, "Jack look out!" and Jack was about to turn around, Sally jumped in the way of Jack, having Vanese, push Sally into the lava. She fell, but holding on to the edge.

"Sally grab my hand!" she grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Hold on Sally don't let go!"

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME! THEN NO ONE CAN! And now is the end of Jack the pumpkin king!"

"Vanese no! Don't!" Jack was holding on to Sally, trying to get her on the ground, before her stitches on her arm became loss, but a light appeared and Oogie came. He said, "Well, well, what do we have here?" and he walked up to Jack "So it looks like the pumpkin king is in a bad position" he laughed, he kicked Jack into the pit, but held on to the edge and on to Sally with the other arm.

"Sally...I am going to swing you up to the ground, so at least one of us can live, and...I want it to be you" he smiled and he started to swing his arm back and forth throughing his arm up, putting Sally on the ground. "Jack here give me your hand" she held out her hand, but Oogie kicked her, making her faint. he Walked over to Jack and step on his hand, hurting him, he held on in pain as he held on for his life. "Um... Boogie man...maybe we shouldn't do this?" Oogie stopped turned around and said, "Your going soft on me girl! Besides you owe me one remember?"

"Yes,but dad I...I really love Jack"

"Can you say that again?" he said placing his over his ear.

"I said! I really love Jack!" yelled Vanese.

"Oh please! Everybody knows that you wanted to kill Jack, besides this was your plan!"

"I know,but I don't want you to Boogie man" "

"What did you call me!" yelled Oogie.

"That's right Boogie man! And I don't owe you anything, it is your fault you are here! You killed mom, because she wouldn't let you go over to other peoples house and scare them like you did me, so you killed her like I killed you!"

"It was just a little spooking" explained Oogie.

"But sometimes when you scared people you would scare them to death" Remembering her mom getting scared to death and falling out the window onto a fence. Oogie got mad, so there he hit his only daughter, knocking her out, Jack tried to pull himself up, but Oogie walked over to Jack and said, "Now where were we? Oh yeah I remember" Oogie put his green blanket feet on his hand, crushing it, Jack forgot how much it felt like to have human hands he yelled in pain as Oogie crushed his hands, but Jack saw a string on Oogie and he pulled it.

"Hey what are you doing!?" he cried as he walked backwards away from Jack, Jack pulled himself up and ran over to Sally lifting her head on his arms. "Sally...?"

"J-Jack?" stuttered Sally.

"Are you ok? Don't worry Sally, when this is over we will go to terror theme park together ok?"

"I am fine...but you have to stop Oogie first" Sally stuttered to say.

"I will" then the sun was about to could up and Oogie freaked, "Oh no!" cried Oogie.

"Jack don't put your bat bow on!"

"But why? It's mine" he put it on then the sun hit his skin, he began to turn back into Jack the Pumpkin King! Jack looked at himself as he turned back to normal, his skin turned to bones and his blood died, and so did his hair (it fell out). He looked at himself then Oogie and said, "Now where were we?" he said pulling off his finger putting it close to his mouth. "Oh yeah, I remember" he walked closer to Oogie.

"Jack old buddy!...old pal!" he ran.

"Not so fast! I got a little trick up my sleeves,or as they say in Halloween town trick-or-treat and I choose trick ha ha ha!" he laughed. Jack raised his arms over his head and scissors appeared, the scissors chased Oogie all the way back to Halloween town. Jack ran back over to Sally, picked her up and walked over to Vanese picking her up as well. When he got to town, he went inside Vanese's house and put her in bed, covering her up, he put a letter by here pillow saying,

Dear Vanese,

"I am going back to Halloween town, but I will come and see you still, but I might already be married."

Sincerely Jack.

He left carrying Sally in his arms, he looked at her beautiful rage dolls face, he smiled. He went into the cemetry, he said, "Ok here we go" he pushed in the button to his bat bow, it worked, he found himself in Halloween town, he walked into the town and knocked on Doctor Frinkenstien's door it sounded liked lightning and the terror piano song by betoven. "Coming!" cried doctor Frinkenstien. He opened the door, he was a guy with a wheel chair, he had stitches on his forehead that went all the way around, he was a bald dead scientist. "Jack please come in" he moved his wheel chair aside. "What happened to Sally?" cried Doctor Frinkenstien. "It was Oogie, he knocked her out, when she tried to save me...doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Can someone become human from Halloween town?" asked Jack.

"Hmm...depending how long you stay in the real world"

"Why didn't Sally turn into a human? When I did?" asked Jack.

"Because Sally isn't a real human, she was dead already when she was created into this world."

"Ok well I am taking her upstairs ok?" said Jack walking up the railway. When got to her room, he put her on the bottom bunk of her bed, he covered her up, then he saw all the pictures in her room they were all him. He looked at her took off his bat bow and laid it on her sheets, he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. He walked down stairs walking home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Terror Theme Park and True Love Broke the Spell.

The next day Sally woke up and saw Jacks bat bow. "Oh Jack must of been here" she removed her covers off of her and, put her feet on the floor, got up and walked downstairs, to see Doctor Frinkenstien sleeping, she quietly walked out the door, closing it behind her. She walked into Halloween town to Jacks house knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he opened the door to see Sally. "S-Sally what are you doing here?" he stuttered to say. "I-I wanted to give you back your bat bow" she held it out.

"Well thank you Sally" he took it out of her hand.

"So..umm...Sally...I was wondering...if you wanted to go to Terror Theme park later?"

"Yes...do you want me too?"

"Ok then we will meet later" replied Jack and Sally left saying goodbye.

"Oh I have to check on Vanese!" he pushed the button on his bat bow and teleported to his hometown.

Meanwhile in Halloween town Oogie and Vincent appeared in town, the towns people saw them. "People of Halloween town prepare to meet you doom!" and the people began screaming running around in panic. Vincent laughed menially as he shot at the people of Halloween town and as he did the towns people would disappear, Sally saw people running and she saw Vincent. "Vincent stop! You will be sorry!"

"Well, well do I have the perfect place for you" he lifted his scythe its blade glowing with ember flames Sally ran at the sight of it. "Not so fast!" he shot a beam out of his scythe, stopping Sally, she then disappeared.

Meanwhile Jack made it to his hometown, he walked up to her door ringing the door bell, she answered, "Jack It is you!" she hugged him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes...and Jack thanks and sorry about your dad..." said Vanese.

"It's ok, I just wanted to know if you were ok" she smiled happily.

"I am off now, goodbye Vanese" he walked outside and pushed the button on his bat bow, when he got back to Halloween town, he saw that no one was to be seen, it was deserted. He walked around with the silencing echos of the town, he continued to see if anyone was in Terror Theme park , he began to walk in when he heard Vincent, he hid then He began to say, "It's that everyone?"

"Yes now lets find Jack or else!"

"Or what?" said Oogie.

"Or he will stop us!"

"Okay, okay sheesh" and he went to look for Jack when they left Jack ran inside to see all the citizens of Halloween town sealed in glass on the walls of Terror theme park, they were frozen inside the glass covered coffins, he walked by each one of them there arms crossed like vampires not moving, unresponsive. As they stared at him with there frozen expressions on there faces, he saw everyone there, until he saw his coffin. It was not frozen inside, he read at the top of the coffin. "JACK THE PUMPKIN KING" and also in the coffin was fire that lead to the gates of Hell, he saw Sally, she was in the glass next to Jack he said, "Sally..." he knocked on the glass, no movement.

"Oh Sally, I am sorry I put you through this..." he touched the glass, he stroked it.

"Sally I didn't tell you yet, but though you can't hear me well...here goes nothing.

"My Darling Sally, will you be mine, for I love you" sang Jack, the glass broke and Sally fell out, he grabbed her, and she opened her eyes to see Jack.

"Jack...w-what happened? All I remember is Vincent and Oogie attacking the towns people and then I heard you, you and your song"

"I don't know what is going on, but I did sing, maybe love breaks the spell or Vincent, come on Sally lets go find Vincent, he began to run out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Gate to Hell and Jack saves the Day.

When Vincent shot Jack, he was lifted into the air, by a red beam of light coming out from Vincent's scythe "Thought you could get away huh?" Sally was hidden and saw Jack and all the others, Jack was being carried off with a red beam of light from Vincent's scythe. "Let go" he said struggling to get away.

"I have to help Jack, but how?" and she ran off after them.

"Now Jack say goodbye" he held him over the coffin that was his.

"Speechless, well then lets just say goodbye"

"Hey stop making fun of me! And anyways say hello to the gates of hell" he moved him closer to the door to hell

"Stop!" yelled Sally. Sally walked up to them and she said, "You leave Jack alone or-or else"

"Sally get out of here!" yelled Jack trying to get away holding on for his life.

"Ok girl sorry to say, I Am the grim reaper and I say your time is up" he pointed his scythe at her backing her up till she got close to the door to hell, she pulled out something, it was called a **bone extractor**.

"No I think your times up!" She pulled in the button, but it didn't work.

"Ha ha" Vincent laughed evilly. He lifted up his scythe, shooting at her, pulling her body off the ground.

"Ahhh...help!" Cried Sally holding on for dear life.

"Let her go Vincent!" yelled Jack, still held by Vincent's scythe as well.

"Please work!" she thought in her mind, she tried the switch again it worked.

"Oh no!" cried Vincent as he dropped Jack and Sally. As he was being dragged into the gates of hell, he grabbed Oogie with him, Oogie struggled to get away, but he couldn't win, they got to the end of the door, Sally was in the way. "Sally look out!" but she was pulled down too.

"Sally no!" cried Jack, she screamed as she was pulled down with them. He went to the coffin and he got on his knees looking down.

"Jack help!"

"Here grab my hand" he held his handout.

"I-I can't!" she was holding on, but so was Vincent and Oogie.

"We won't go down without you or Jack!" Sally held on with her life (if she had one) then the stitches on her legs was unwrapping then it fell off, but she fell as well.

"SALLY!" He cried as he held his hand out to grab her but by the edge of her finger tips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Fallen Angel And My Darling Sally.**

"Sally no!" she was gone, he looked down as he watched his _Darling Sally_ fall and for once in a long long time, tears fell from his face. A huge pink light appeared from within the gates of hell and a huge pink ball appeared flowing to the surface, Jack stepped back looking at the glowing light, holding his arms out and then it formed into Sally, he caught her, she gently fell into his arms with wings on her back appeared and then disappeared. "Sally!" he cried as he held her, hugging her. All the people in the coffins fell out and everything was back to normal.

"Jack saved us hip hip! hurray!" they cheered. Jack walked to doctor Frinkenstien gave her to him

"Take care of her please..."

"I will" he took her and all the towns people to celebrate with Jack.

Later when Sally woke up she said, "W-What happened? Where's Jack!"

"Claim yourself Sally, he is fine, he is out..." and before he could finish Sally was gone. When she got outside she went to the pumpkin patch with a flower as she walked up Spiral hill, Jack saw her go and so he followed. Sally sat down on spiral hill as she picked the limbs, one by one sitting in front of a big full moon.

Jack then sang "My Darling Sally, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by yourside, were we can gaze into the stars" and then Sally stood up and sang as well they both began to sing together "And sit together now and forever for it is plain as anyone can see were simply meant to be" they sang as Jack slowly got to the top, when he got to the top and stopped singing, he held her hand and she held his, they looked into each others eyes and they kissed passionately. There kiss was so powerful that shooting stars flew through the stars that night.

 **THE END**

 **THAT YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND ALSO THERE IS A BOOK TWO XD Should I continued? ;)**


End file.
